Une fenêtre sur le Futur
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Percée à travers ce mur en ruine, une ouverture parfaitement rectangulaire et dépourvue de vitre, vestige d'une ancienne fenêtre sans doute, laissait apercevoir l’horizon chamarré. C’était un portail entre deux dimensions diamétralement opposées : un ici détruit et un ailleurs en pleine expansion.


_Bonjour ! Dans la droite lignée de mon précédent OS (mais totalement indépendante), voici une nouvelle fiction brouillant la frontière entre réalité et imaginaire. Attention, il y aura peu de Visiteur du Futur dans cette histoire : j'ai hésité à la poster à la suite de A deux pas du quotidien pour cette raison, mais que diable, il y a trop peu d'entrées dans ce fandom, alors autant gonfler le chiffre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Une fenêtre sur le Futur**

Le soleil d'or accélérait sa course vers le crépuscule lorsque Hook sortit de la bibliothèque. Réajustant son sac sur son épaule, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de soupirer. Il était déjà tard, mais elle était loin d'avoir fini de réviser pour aujourd'hui. Songeant sans entrain aux heures de travail qui l'attendaient après son dîner, elle se mit en route.

Malgré sa préoccupation, la jeune autrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de ralentir le pas pour profiter de la douce chaleur de ce début de soirée de printemps. L'atmosphère se chargeait des lourds parfums des buissons en fleurs qui répandaient langoureusement leurs effluves à la ronde. Ils étaient chassés par une brise fraiche qui murmurait entre les jeunes bourgeons et les vertes feuilles des arbres d'un parc voisin. Hook ferma les yeux, et oublia un instant cette ville bétonnée qu'elle haïssait pour son manque de verdure : l'espace de quelques secondes, elle pouvait s'imaginer déambuler dans un somptueux jardin aux allées raffinées. Cependant, le cri aigu des klaxons la rappela bien vite à la réalité haussant les épaules avec dépit, la jeune femme s'engagea dans la rue et se dirigea vers son appartement étudiant.

Son trajet habituel passait le long d'un chantier, commencé quelques jours plus tôt et déjà désert. Hook y jeta rapidement un œil, soulagée qu'ils abattent enfin le bâtiment vétuste et inhabité qui se tenait là, mais le spectacle retint son attention et elle s'arrêta tout à fait.

Située sur la rue, la vieille bâtisse était déjà en partie démolie. Sur la façade donnant sur le trottoir, les murs creux avaient été jetés à bas, laissant tout au plus quelques colonnes maîtresses aux bordures déchiquetée pour soutenir le toit. Leur teinte maladive hésitant entre le taupe et le souris était blanchie par la poussière où se dessinaient nettement les empreintes des mains des ouvriers. Ces grandes trouées dans le fronton délavé par les pluies découvraient une salle jonchée de gravâts, de grillages et de scories en tout genre, balayée par une fumée de cendres bistre. Le sol accidenté était parfaitement immobile et semblait inoffensif malgré sa désolation, abandonné à son sort comme l'eau qui dort ; pourtant, l'éclat morne de la ferraille luisait au milieu des débris telle une vipère tapie dans l'ombre. La quatrième cloison tenait encore debout, maculée de tâches d'humidité et de suie, fermant sur un côté cette scène post apocalyptique et l'isolant du monde réel. C'était cependant, malgré sa fascinante esthétique déstructurée, un chantier somme toute banal, et ce n'était pas ce décor à l'abandon qui avait capté son regard.

Percée dans le mur du fond, une ouverture parfaitement rectangulaire et dépourvue de vitre, vestige d'une ancienne fenêtre sans doute, laissait apercevoir l'horizon.

La bâtisse était située à flanc de colline, et le relief avait capricieusement décidé qu'aucun bâtiment ne devait entacher un tel panorama. A travers cette lucarne, la capitale s'étendait en pente douce jusqu'à perte de vue. Les toits de vermeil et de cobalt s'amoncelaient en un gigantesque parterre fleuri où scintillaient à intervalle irrégulier l'éclat patiné d'une cheminée, dressée comme une épine d'ébène. Quelques fumées ocre en émergeaient parfois, se délitant lentement dans l'atmosphère telles les vapeurs lointaines d'un bateau à aube invisible voguant sur l'Océan des tuiles de corail. La brise printanière, à défaut de charrier embruns et sels marins, expirait en marrée les légers parfums qu'exhalait secrètement la nature noyée dans les flots de la citée. A la périphérie du premier plan, tendant ses tortueuses branches ponctuées de fleurs beiges comme d'audacieux gréements couverts de minuscules papillons, un arbre du jardin voisin se dressait comme un mât de misaine. Sa silhouette délicate semblait tracée à l'encre de Chine sur la toile du ciel qui se mêlait de vanille et de safran, étalant sa texture onctueuse sans frontière aux quatre points cardinaux. Le soleil superbe bordait les nuages cotonneux d'un brillant ruban d'or, grandes voiles blanches cousue de lumière partant à l'assaut d'un autre monde.

Toute cette vision enchanteresse était ceinte par quatre frontières de béton, ternes, grises, communes, désolées. Semblable à un tableau d'une grande finesse suspendu au mur décrépi, la fenêtre paraissait être un portail entre deux dimensions diamétralement opposées : un ici détruit et un ailleurs en pleine expansion.

Hook se prit à sourire : cette scène aurait été un décor idyllique pour la série « Le Visiteur du Futur ». Elle imaginait sans peine Henry Castafolte dresser un établi de fortune, tandis que son rocambolesque compagnon partait explorer les environs à la recherche de rares et précieuses denrées. S'il avait existé en 2250, ce Castalabo temporaire aurait été parfaitement au goût de ces romanesques personnages. Soupirant d'amusement devant son imagination encore une fois légèrement envahissante, la jeune autrice réajusta son chignon - vieille habitude pour recentrer son esprit partant à la dérive - puis reprit sa route.

Elle habitait tout au plus à un pâté de maison du chantier : elle fut rentrée en un rien de temps. Jetant négligemment son sac sur son petit canapé, elle s'étira un instant avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour profiter des dernières lueurs du couchant. Avisant les grommellements de son estomac, l'étudiante ouvrit nonchalamment ses placards à la recherche d'une conserve ou d'un sachet de pâtes. Un simple regard vers ses réserves suffit à la faire tiquer. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle s'assura que rien ne manquait, mais elle en était persuadée : les boites avaient été légèrement déplacées, assez cependant pour capter son attention. Un pressentiment l'étreignit, et elle tendit la main vers sa boite à infusions. Elle poussa un juron en constatant sa toute récente légèreté et fit sauter le couvercle d'un geste. A l'intérieur, plus la moindre trace de tisane, mais un petit papier plié.

 _« Salut, figure-toi que Henry et moi on s'est installé pas loin pour quelques semaines : du coup je me suis permis de me servir, c'est normal entre voisin ! Si tu as besoin d'un seau à caca, n'hésite surtout pas. A plus pour la crémaillère !_ »

Hook leva les yeux au ciel devant la signature illisible, comme d'habitude. Partagée entre amusement et agacement, l'auteur hésita un instant avant de soupirer en défaisant sa coiffure. De toute façon, lui laissaient-ils le choix ? Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'un autre de ses personnages, s'invitant à l'improviste pour dîner, ne réponde à sa place.

Prenant un feutre qui trainait sur le frigo, elle rajouta des tisanes sur sa liste de courses, prenant bien soin de préciser le parfum préféré d'Henry.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cet exercice de description avec une métaphore filée vous aura plu. Ne me lancez pas de tomates, vous aurez plus de Visiteur la prochaine fois haha ! S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
